That was unexpected
by Jensensexles
Summary: Tony ignored a mission from Fury and Steve is not happy about that. Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

Tony sat on his couch, putting a cold pack on his head, trying desperately to recover from the hangover from the drinking from the night before. He heard his phone ring, he rolled his eyes and rolled over on the couch.

"Sir, it is Nick Fury on the phone for you."

"Thanks but no thanks, Jarvis. Tell Captain Goth Pirate I am in an important meeting in Bangkok." He said as he closed his eyes, trying to rest.

"I am not sure that is the best idea, but if that is what you want."

Tony ignored Jarvis' input and fell into a light sleep.

Tony woke up to the door slamming, jumping up from the couch to grab his power bracelets, prepairing for anything. He looked into the darkness of his living room to see a tall man in a bright Red, White, and Blue uniform hastely walk into the room. Tony rolled his eyes as Steve Rogers appeared in the dim light.

"Oh, what did Fury send his lap do..." Tony was interrupted by a powerful punch to right of his jaw. He fell back onto the couch as the Captain socked him so hard he lost control of his vision.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony screamed as he shot up, prepaired to fight back.

"Where the hell were you today?" Steve said in a very plainly angry manner.

Tony looked at Steve, he looked away and sat down. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"I told Fury, I was in a meeting in Bangkok."

"Tony, I am not gonna sit here and tell you how much bullshit that is, because I have a feeling you already know." Steve said in a stern manner.

"We needed your help today, Bruce turned into the Hulk and lost control of himself."

Tony looked up. "Steve, that is not my problem."

Steve built up with rage. He grabbed Tony by the collar and stood him up in front of him, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"HE DESTROYED AN ORPHANGE AND KILLED 25 CHILDREN!" Steve yelled in uncontrolable anger.

Tony's eyes widened, shocked and sad at the loss. He put his hands on Steve's wrist, looking him in the eye.

"Steve...I am sorry, I didn't know." Tony said, with a loss of control in his voice.

Steve softened his face, he let go of Tony and stepped back.

"Maybe if you weren't so self obsessed with your drinking and partying, you wouldn't have had a hangover and chose to ignore Fury's call. Believe it or not Tony, we need you...Bruce needed you today, I NEEDED...I needed you today."

Tony looked as Steve looked away, trying to not only hide his anger, but his feelings. Steve turned and walked away from Tony. Tony slowly followed Steve as he walked down the hallway.

"You know Steve, you shouldn't depend on me."

Steve turned around and looked at Tony, the anger built up in him again. He grabbed Tony's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"And why the hell not? You think people shouldn't trust you? You think you shouldn't be needed? Tony, stop this self destructive behavior and get over your prima donnas issues, because I am not listening to it anymore!"

Tony was shocked with the anger coming from Steve, the lack of control he had when it came to Tony believeing he was useless. He saw the seething in his eyes, and Tony had to admit, he was never more turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked at Steve, as he was still pushed against the wall.

"You know Steve, I have to admit...this is kind of turning me on."

Steve blushed and let go of Tony and looked away. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, Captain Virginity...don't take my joke so seriously."

Steve looked back at him, furious with Tony's actions, how could he be so heartless and then make jokes in such a manner. But, he felt a pressure build up, as he watched Tony, a man who could forget anything and still care. Tony looked soft as he could see the Captain was uncomfortable.

"Hey man, if you want me to stop the virgin jokes, I will. I didn't think you would be so utterly offended by them." Tony said trying to make amends, knowing fully well this was probably the wrong time to be joking.

At that moment Steve walked over to Tony and slammed him back on the wall and kissed him fiercely. Tony's eyes widened as this unexpected move turned him on even more. He felt Steve force his tongue into his throat. Tony thought as the force Steve was creating was hotter than anything he did with a woman.

Steve took his left hand and started to caress Tony's neck. He felt the pressure on his neck as the red leather glided ever so smoothly, but still with enough force to know this was not gonna be soft. Tony cringed as Steve shoved his tongue further and further down Tony's throat. Tony took his hands and began to caress Steve's hips, moving every so slightly to his lower back. He took his left hand and firmly grasped Steve's ass. Steve winced as the pressure built up an erection.

Tony felt the poke of Steve's cock getting hard into his groin. Tony got really turned on. He pulled away from Cap's intense kiss.

Steve looked at Tony. "Take your shirt off."

Tony smirked at the Captain. "Don't you think we should cuddle first?" Tony said in a chuckle.

Steve grew rage. "NOW!" Steve shouted at Tony. Tony was surprised at the force, but really excited about it. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. At that moment Steve looked at Tony's chest, his arc reactor leaving a glow on his face. Steve then leaned in and began to kiss Tony's pecs. Tony winced and let out a low sigh and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

As Steve licked Tony's chest, he rubbed his hands on Tony's hips, the leather of the gloves slowly digging into Tony's pants. Tony slammed his head back onto the wall as he felt the sensations go through his body, knowing the leather wasn't helping. Tony gripped Steve's ass even harder as Steve moved up to Tony's collar bones, sucking the indents.

Steve began to lick Tony's neck. Tony slammed his eyes shut as a moan escaped his lips. Steve smiled. He took one long lick all the way from the bottom of Tony's neck to the bottom of his ear lobe. He stopped and pulled away from Tony only slightly, just to his ear, but still close enough so his low breath was still beating on Tony's skin like knives hitting wood.

"Tony..." Steve whispered into his ear. "Tony I am not sure you are prepaired for what I am going to do to you. I want you to take a moment and think about this. I am going to take you, very forcefully. I want you to prepare. I want you to imagine me slowly creeping my fingers along your body. My breath warming every nerve in your body. I want you to imagine me inside of you, taking complete control of you. Because when this happens, you will have no control. You will be completely submissive to me and every move that you will make will be for my benefit. Because tonight...you...are...mine."

Tony's eyes widened as each word was uttered into his ear. The lowness of Steve's voice, the force behind each letter. The images of Steve completely controlling him. Tony could not believe Steve could say such dirty things, he had to admit he was excited about the idea of being taken control of than if he were to do it. As he thought of everything the Captain said, he felt himself become hard.

Steve looked down from Tony's neck and saw Tony's erection and grabbed his groin forcebly.

"This...this is mine." Steve said into Tony's ear.

Tony winced as Steve gripped his cock hard. Steve pulled back and let go of Tony's groin and looked at him with a stern face.

"Tony, remove the rest of your clothes." Tony looked at Steve, excited by the force in Steve's voice. He removed his pants as Steve watched him, not changing his face. Tony stood back up, standing against the wall, completely naked and vulnerable. Steve looked at Tony's naked body, the beauty of the arc reactor as it fit in his chest like a beautiful puzzle piece. He looked at him up and down, as if he was inspecting him for military service. Tony felt exposed and completely in the Captain's command as he studied him up and down, Tony was not comfortable, but so incredibley hot for Steve he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve smiled and took Tony by the shoulders and turned him and slammed his chest against the wall, his reactor making a glow on the wall. Tony winced as the force of him on the wall hurt everything, but he found it strangely enjoyable. Steve unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. Steve put his right hand on the back of Tony's neck and pushed him harder into the wall. Tony let out a low moan of a mixture of pleasure and pain, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Steve then took his cock and shoved his forcebly into Tony's ass. Tony let out a low scream as the pain was unexpected, he was not prepaired. Steve was large, not that Tony wasn't expecting that, he was not, however, expecting Captain to slam it into him so hard without lube.

Steve groaned in pleasure as the tightness of Tony's ass rubbed against his cock. Steve began to thrust in and out of Tony. Tony let out noises, a mixture of pain and pleasure as the Captain continued to slam himself inside of him. Tony slammed his hands on the wall, trying to push away, but Cap's grip on his neck was to strong, he continued to push him into the wall as he thrusted harder and harder.

Tony's moans began to sound more pleasurable into Steve's ears. He began to let out low moans as he thrusted. Tony was unable to control his emotions, wondering when the pain would stop, but secretly not wanting it to stop as he knew that it was adding to his pleasure.

Steve took his free hand and put it on Tony's hip, to give him more leverage as his thrust became faster and faster. He slid his hand from Tony's hip into his groin and strongly gripped his erect cock. Tony let out a loud moan of pleasure as the Captain's leather glove began to slide up and down his cock.

Steve rubbed up and down Tony's cock harder and faster as he slammed his own cock into Tony's ass, making perfect harmony out of the motions. Tony could barely handle the sensations, sending every shiver down his spine and throughout his body. Steve dug his face into Tony's back as he could feel himself about to climax. Tony could feel Steve about to give in. At the moment he moved his face away from the wall.

"Don't give in yet you bastard, I am not there yet!" he yelled as he was not about to let this man give up before he was ready. He took one of his hands from the wall and grabbed Steve's hand and began to make it move faster and faster as Steve still thrusted into Tony.

"Tony...I can't hold back any longer." Steve said whilst panting. He dug his face into deeper into Tony's back as he let out a loud and low scream as he came into Tony. Tony felt the pressure of Steve's head into his back and as he took Steve's hand and rubbed it faster on his cock he could feel himself about to cum.

He dug his forehead back into the wall, he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as a low scream scratched its way out of his teeth as he came on the wall. Tony let go of Steve's hand and it slid back onto Tony's hip.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was still panting as his hands rested, one on Tony's neck and the other on his hip. He slowly pushed himself back and pulled out of Tony, releasing him from the wall. Tony pushed his body back but left his head still on the wall, trying to catch his breath. Steve stepped back and rested on a table that was in the hall, head down panting slightly. Tony stood up and looked back at Steve, his breathing much more controlled.

"What? That's it?" Tony said in a sarcastic manner. Steve smiled as his head was facing the ground. He looked up at Tony, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"What? Getting tired old man?" Tony said as he saw Steve begin to calm his breathing.

"Only getting started, only if you think you can handle it?" Steve said with lots of intent in his voice. Tony smiled and grabbed his clothes from the floor.

"Then I think we should take this party to the bedroom." Tony said as he started down the hall. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up as he followed Tony down the hall into his bedroom. Tony threw his clothes in a hamper by the door, he walked over to his closet and pushed his clothes back to reveal a small cabinet. Steve walked in and leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms. Tony turned on a light in the cabinet and stood back so Steve could look inside. Steve's eyes widened as he gazed upon a small collection of sex toys.

"My turn." Tony said as he smirked. He pulled out whips, handcuffs, lube, a ball gag and a blindfold. He put them on the table on the side of his bed. He looked at Steve.

"Take off your suit." Steve looked at him, a bit unsure. "Now." He said in a mocking tone from earlier.

Steve smiled and began to remove his uniform, he folded it and laid it neatly on the floor next to his boots and gloves. Tony gave Steve a beckoning finger and pointed to the bed. Steve looked at Tony as he made his way to the bed. He sat down, sort of politely, but still loosely. Tony smiled.

"All the way back, Captain." He said as he pointed to the head bored. Steve scootched back as he laid his head on the board. Tony smiled and picked up the handcuffs. Steve looked a tad nervous, kind of uneasy about the idea.

"Lift them up." Tony said with a dirty smirk. Steve hesitently lifted his hands to the board and Tony then cuffed both hands to each end of the head board. He looked at Steve, fully naked and cuffed to his bed. His muscles glistening in the soft moonlight. Tony crawled on the bed and crawled over Steve and up to his ear.

"Now who is in control?"


	6. Chapter 6

Steve's eyes widened as Tony's breath caressed his skin. He sighed as Tony's beard rubbed against his chin as he pulled away. Tony looked Steve in the eyes.

"Now, what shall we do next...whip? Blindfold? Ball gag?" He said with a slight smirk. Steve blushed as he slowly listed each item. Nervous to think that Tony was making him succumb to such vulgar toys. Tony was just excited by the fact that he would have complete control over the super soldier who slammed him into the wall earlier. Tony smiled.

"Ball gag?" Steve looked up.

"No...I will do anything you as...just do not make me put that thing in my mouth." Steve begged as he struggled in the handcuffs.

Tony smiled. "Anything I ask?" Steve looked up realizing those were probably the wrong words to say. Tony slowly crawled back as he grabbed the whip. He stood over Steve on the bed. Steve looked up at Tony, who was still fully naked. With a great thrust Tony took the whip and slapped Steve across the face. Steve looked up from the slap, a slight scratch on his cheek, hair tangled a bit.

"Oh no, did I scratch that pretty face of yours?" Tony said as he slapped Steve again in the face sending his face the other way. Steve looked down and smiled, he enjoyed the treatment. Tony smiled as he saw Cap loosening up and enjoying this strange form of pleasure.

"Is that too rough?" Tony said folding his arms.

Steve looked up with a dirty smirk. "I could do this all night."

With another great swin Tony slapped Steve across the chest with the whip. Steve's head fell back onto the head board and winced as his chest stung from the pleasure. Tony slapped him again and again, on the chest, arms, and face. Tony looked up slightly out of breath.

"You really could do this all night?"

Steve smiled and kicked the whip out of Tony's hand. "Got anything else?" Tony looked a bit shocked as Cap asked for more. He stepped down from the bed and walked over to the little table. He threw the ballgag on the floor knowing Steve had said no. He then grabbed the blindfold.

"Prepare yourself Cap." He said as he wrapped it around Steve's head. Steve sat there, completely powerless, in Tony's hands. Tony smiled at the utter helplessness of Steve Rogers, he had control. He got back on the bed and knelt over Steve. He then took his hands and laid them on Steve's chest. He laid them there to feel him breath, he watched his chest as it moved in and out with every inhale and exhale. He then looked to his lips. Tony leaned in and kissed Steve passionately.

Steve's muscles tightened as the kiss sent shivers down his spine, he could feel Tony's tongue moving through his mouth like an expidition in Egypt. The passion from Tony caused Steve to become hard again. Tony smiled as he continued to touch Steve's chest, moving his fingers all over his body.

"I didn't know I was that good." Tony said as he found his way to Steve's neck. He kissed his muscles that were bulging out with every move of Tony's tongue and lips. Steve could feel the sharp sting of Tony's beard rubbing against his skin.

"Tony."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony smirked as Steve called out his name, at that point he knew. Steve was his. He sat up from kissing his neck and leaned over to the table by the bed and grabbed the lube. Steve was helpless to know what was going on, the blindfolded still on.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked desperately trying to gain control.

"Shhhh, this is my territory, you just sit there." Tony took the lube and squeezed some onto his hand. He then began to rub it on Steve's cock. Steve threw his head back as Tony began to rub his cock up and down with the warm lube. Tony smiled and slowed down, just to see Steve squirm. He then stopped and put the bottle back.

"Hold still." Tony said as he rose to his knees. Steve inhaled deeply as he prepared. Tony slowly slid himself onto Steve's cock. He winced as it brought him pain. Steve moaned loudly as Tony sat on him. Tony gripped Steve's lower chest as he began to slide up and down on Steve. Steve moaned louder and louder as Tony began to pick up the pace, he struggled in his handcuffs. Tony began to sigh and pant heavily as he slid faster and faster.

Steve struggled even more as Tony's noises brought him even more pleasure. He broke the head board as he tore the handcuffs off of it. He ripped the blindfold off as he sat up. Tony was shocked and turned on at the same time as the power Steve possessed to get free. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waste as Tony bounced him. Steve took his right hand and gripped Tony's cock once again and began to stroke it, but more tenderly than he did earlier. Tony threw his head back as he struggled for air as Steve's stroke took it all from him. Steve began to stroke faster and faster as Tony bounced on him.

Steve gritted his teeth as he could feel himself reaching euphoria. "Tony, I can't hold out any longer." Tony took one of his hands and gripped Steve's hair as he stroked him. Steve stroked faster and faster as Tony gripped his hair tighter and tighter. Tony then gripped Steve's hair really tight as he moaned in complete pleasure when came. Steve let out a louder scream as he came into Tony.

Steve panted heavily as his arms wrapped around Tony, his head buried into his shoulder. Tony pulled his head forward as his hand was still firmly gripping Steve's hair. He felt Steve wrap his muscular arms around him, he blushed as he felt comfort. Steve's breathing gained more control as he looked outward. Tony slowly let go of Cap's hair. Steve let go of Tony as he fell backward onto the bed. Tony was still sitting on Steve's lap. Steve outstretched his arms and looked up to the cieling.

"Fury wants us in at 6am." Steve said as he put one arm on his stomach and the other behind his head. Tony slowly climbed off of Steve and laid on the bed next to him.

"Let's just take a day, tell him we got into a brutal fight."

Steve smiled and got up off the bed and got dressed and started for the door. Tony sat up and watched every movement. Before Steve left he turned his head to Tony.

"Don't be late. Or I will be back."

Tony looked at Steve a tad surprised. "Is that a promise?"

Steve smiled and walked out the door.


End file.
